battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumphini Garden
Lumphini Garden (Thai: สวนลุมพินี) is a map featured in Battlefield 4: Dragon's Teeth. It is set in Lumphini Park, a 142-acre park in Bangkok, Thailand. Overview As with most of the other Dragon's Teeth maps, Lumphini Park is mostly focused on infantry combat. The only vehicles on the map (the Quad Bike, PWC, and Skid Loader) function only as light transportation between objectives. Conquest Conquest features five total flags, with each flag spawning a light vehicle once captured. Equipment Deployments The US Team's deployment is on the western side of the map, at the entrance to the park, directly west of A Flag. The Chinese spawn is on the northeast corner of the map, inside a city, with E Flag located at the southern end of a four-lane road, just outside the park walls. Both teams start with two Quad Bikes. Flags A: Station A Flag is on the platform of an elevated train station. On the ground floor of the station, there are two stairwells parallel to each other that emerge on either side of the above floor, allowing players to reach the flag. On the top floor, stationary train cars and perimeter railings provide cover, but some of the railings have glass panels that can be broken with gunfire. A single PWC spawns on a small pier to the north of the flag, while an AMR-2 MID spawns on the eastern end of the southern platform. B: Pond Commander Resource: Infantry Scan B Flag is located in the middle of a small island within a pond; the pond itself is in the center of a larger island to the north of the map, which is surrounded by canals and linked by three bridges. The flag offers plentiful cover - the several small structures and toilet blocks overlooking the flag provide decent all-round cover from small arms, while the many rocks, shrubs and park ornaments that litter the area allow for directional concealment. Due to the flag being surrounded by water, the bridges are appreciable chokepoints, with a KORD Heavy Machine gun facing one such access route. A PWC spawns here, in addition to a RAWR which is located outside of an ice cream shop on the western edge of the island. C: Construction C Flag is in the center of the map, directly east along the train line from A Flag. The capture point itself is located at street level, with sightlines obfuscated by shipping containers, corrugated iron structures, and piles of mud formed by the stationary diggers. The train line provides an excellent overwatch to flags A, C and D, and can be accessed by ladders on the support columns of the track. The mudslide Levolution event effects this area the most; train carriages and thrown off the line onto the flag below, and the ground level is transformed by trenches formed by the cascade. Along the train track to the east, an M32 MGL is located next to a Heavy Machine Gun facing north into E Flag. A Skid Loader spawns to the southeast of the flag, on ground level on the southern side of the line. D: Facilities Commander Resource: Cruise Missile D Flag is similar to B Flag in layout; the island it is located on is flanked by waterways, with bridges from C and E being the direct links to the objective. However, the cover offered here is in the form of large buildings with roof access and electricity transformers. These structures provide good lines of fire to the other flags, and a Heavy Machine Gun faces the bridge on the western approach of the island. Seizing the flag from defenders can be difficult; construction equipment and mud barricades can conceal flanking maneuvers along the eastern edge of the map, but the elevation provided by the two-story buildings usually makes the flag a formidable position to attack. A PWC spawns behind the large building in a canal on the southern edge of the map. E: City E Flag is located to the south of the Chinese deployment. The flag is situated in a commercial plaza on the outskirts of the park. To the west of the flag is a two-story mall building, with stairs leading up to the second floor. The building provides good overwatch positions to the relatively exposed flag, as well as the surrounding areas; from here, players can view all flags except D, and can be useful in keeping the US team from dominating the high ground offered by the train line. This is made easier with a KORD Heavy Machine Gun that is emplaced on the second floor, alongside an M82A3 MID Battle pickup. A PWC spawns to the south of the flag in a canal. Chain Link Deployments Both teams start in their respective Conquest Large deployments - the USMC at the entrance of the park in the south-west corner, and the PLA starting in the city in the north-east corner of the map. Neither team receives any vehicles, and there are no battle pickups on this map. A: Entrance Located a short distance from the USMC deployment, just within the park itself, is flag A. It is beneath the train line running across the center of the map, the support pillars of which provide the majority of concealment for this objective. Directly east is flag B. B: Station Flag B is positioned on the ground floor of the train station, directly underneath the line itself. Stairs to the north and south of the station entrances allow access to the second story and a height advantage against neighboring flags. C: Storage Found to the south of the elevated train, flag C is located next to a series of metal-roofed sheds and a line of shipping containers. This elements can be used for protection against fire from above. D: Construction Flag D is in the center of the map, on the ground level of the main island and directly adjacent to the elevated metro line. Fenced in by shipping containers, corrugated iron structures and construction equipment, lines of sight around this objective are easily obstructed, making it useful to one of the ladders to climb up onto the train line in order to better cover the flag. E: Street Flag E is at an exit to the park on the eastern end of a bridge. The high walls and bridge funnel players trying to capture this objective into a potential chokepoint where they are exposed to fire from the surrounding high ground at flags D and F. F: Cafe Outside the walls of the park is Flag F, in the middle of a raised plaza with a two-story cafe building to the west of it. While the planters near the flag offer limited protection, the height advantage and solid walls of the cafe allow the objective to be broadly covered. G: City Closest to the Chinese deployment is flag G, located within the city limits in an avenue surrounded by tall buildings. A number of fragile plywood and sandbag emplacements encompass most of the concealment here, in addition to a row of shops to the east of the flag. Rush Rush on Lumphini Gardens is primarily infantry-focused, pitting the attacking USMC team against the defending PLA team. At the beginning of the game, the main levolution event of the map activates, burying the rail line and covering the stage 2 area in mud and rubble. Stage 1 The first stage takes place within the city limits, with the USMC attacking from the PLA's Conquest deployment point. The M-COMs are located within the commercial plaza area (flag E in Conquest), with objective A being on the ground floor of a cafe in the main building, and objective B located to the south-east, within the square. Neither team has any vehicles at the start. Stage 2 The next set of objectives is around the construction site. M-COM A is in a shack amongst the cascade debris on the north side of the train line, and M-COM B is in a portacabin on the south side, on the edge of the main island. No vehicles are allocated to either side at this stage. Stage 3 The last stage of the map takes place around the metro station (flag A in Conquest) on the western end of the elevated train line. The objectives are both within the station - one is on the ground floor adjacent to a ticket booth underneath the line, and another is above on the station platform, surrounded by subway cars. The USMC team get two PWCs for their final assault, while the PLA team receives a single PWC as well. Obliteration Taking place across the full length of the map, but with both teams' conquest deployments off limits, Obliteration sees teams spawning on separate islands within the park, with their respective defendable objectives being found on the perimeter of each island. The USMC on the north-most island (flag B in Conquest Large) is pitted against the PLA on the south-east island (flag D in Conquest Large). Both teams have access to two Quad Bikes and two PWCs within their bases. Additionally, there are no battle pickups in this mode, and, unlike other Obliteration maps, no parachute spawn point in the middle of the map. Capture the Flag Similar in setup to Obliteration, the USMC team's flag is found on the north island and the Chinese base is in the south-east. Again, both teams receive a pair of Quad Bikes and PWCs at their spawns. Unlike Obliteration, battle pickups are enabled and are uniquely placed for this game type; both sides have a RAWR pickup on their base island, a USAS-12 spawns near a metal-roofed shed north-east of the PLA base, M32 MGL and AMR-2 MID pickups are located atop the train line, and an M82A3 MID spawns on the second floor of the cafe building within the city to the north-east. Domination Domination takes place on the facility island in the south-east corner of the Conquest map. A: Facilities Flag A is in near the west edge of the island, near an electrical transformer in a tarmac square. A two-storey structure to the direct south can be used to gain a height advantage against the flag. B: Storage Flag B is positioned on the eastern edge of the island, behind a row of shelters shielding construction materials from the rain. Two metal skips and the stacks of concrete slabs are the extent of cover in the small capture zone of this flag. C: Construction Flag C is on the northern perimeter of the island. The tall mounds of dirt near this flag forms a makeshift trench that obfuscates line of sight to other flags, however scaffolding further north allows players to reach the train bridge, which provides exceptional overwatch over most of the game area. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place in the same area as Domination, with players tending to spawn along the outskirts of the facility island. Squad Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch takes place within the same boundaries as Domination and Team Deathmatch. Defuse Defuse takes place on the same southern island as Domination and the Deathmatch game modes. The USMC spawn underneath the train bridge on the north edge of the map, while the PLA spawn near their objectives, both within the paved section of the island - one is outside the single story building near electrical transformers on the east side, and the other is next to the taller structure on the west side. Levolution There are two water pressure control switches south of flag A and C. Once both are enabled, water will stop coming out of the vents, which will cause a huge mudslide within twenty-five seconds, giving time for players to escape the area. The mud will fill over C flag and its surrounding area, derailing train cars and killing anyone in its path. The mudslide also provides a rudimentary ramp that allows players to reach the elevated train line from the south. There are two IEDs on the train bridge that can be blown up, causing the gaps in the bridge. Trivia *The map features a Mirror's Edge easter egg with Faith's notable face tattoo on a sign promoting a photo shop. * There is a feint non-diegetic sound in the fourth white building guarded by a statue - the sound projected is actual Thai Buddhist monks' evening chanting (purification of mind). * If dive into the water inside garden, player will see a dead dinosaur skull and Chinese writing "注意怪兽是真的" (lit.Notice the monster is real) next to it, which was hinting the Megalodon Easter egg in Nansha Strike.https://youtu.be/Ls6NOyEzOAo?t=7m20s BF4 Top 10 Facts - Easter Eggs * Another Easter Egg exists in the shack next to the button that activates the Levolution event. Blowing open the blue doors reveals two radios inside of the shack. Normally, activating the radio will just result in a low beep, but if player has the Franchise Veteran dogtag equipped, the radio will sound a high pitched beep, and either Battlefield 1942's intro theme, its main theme, or 1943's theme will play. The player can interact with the radio again to stop the music and play another track. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPueLRJNqh8 BF4 Radio Easter Egg! - Dragon's Teeth - Uploaded July 16, 2014 * In the game files this map is named XP3_UrbanGarden. References Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Maps of Battlefield 4: Dragon's Teeth